


Compartiendo paraguas

by Noed318



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noed318/pseuds/Noed318
Summary: Theodore Nott tenia una vida bastante monótona, pero eso cambia cuando choca con una joven rubia que le presta un paraguas.





	Compartiendo paraguas

Caminaba por esa calle como todos los días, muy concentrado en sus cosas, ese día lo visitaría una persona muy importante, otro millonario socio del padre de su amigo, seguramente otro caso de demanda por acoso o algo por el estilo. La verdad, ya estaba cansado, hacía dos años que se había recibido y lo único que había hecho desde entonces era trabajar, no alcanzaba a terminar un caso que ya estaba iniciando otro, realmente estaba agotado y necesitaba vacaciones.   
Su vida era una rutina constante... levantarse, desayunar en un café, que le quedaba de paso hacia la oficina, trabajo, almuerzo en el mismo bar cada día, trabajo, gimnasio, encuentro con algún amigo en algún bar, cena y terminaba haciendo papeles o alguna cosa que necesitaba para el trabajo. Vivía solo, ya se había cansado de los reclamos de las mujeres con las que había salido, parecía que ellas no comprendían que él no era la persona más romántica que existía, no tenía demasiados detalles con ellas, no era demasiado expresivo en cuanto a lo que sentía y podía llegar a ser un tanto obsesivo con su trabajo. Por lo que en los últimos dos años había terminado con cuatro novias "oficiales" y otras tres no habían llegado ni a llamarse novias.  
Estaba tan concentrado en sus cosas, que no se fijó en lo horrible que estaba el cielo. La oficina estaba a más o menos diez cuadras de su casa, y considerando el tránsito, le resultaba más fácil y rápido ir caminando. Ya había hecho tres cuadras, cuando noto la tormenta y decidió apresurar el paso, cruzó la calle, tratando de esquivar a la gente que venía en sentido contrario y logró llegar a la vereda del parque sin chocar a nadie, pero de repente PAFF… estaba en el suelo, alguien había chocado con él desde su derecha y es más seguía sobre él, para colmo de sus males comenzaron a caer las primeras gotas, de lo que prometía ser un largo día de lluvia.  
―Lo siento no te vi ―la voz era de mujer, suave y dulce. Él la miró y se encontró con una joven de ojos grises y sonrisa alegre, cabello rubio ondulado y largo, sujeto con una cinta azul, de la que se escapaban unos cuantos mechones. Ella se levantó, rápidamente y extendió su mano para ayudarlo.   
―Gracias ―su tono fue duro y algo cortante, como él acostumbraba...  
―¿Gracias... por qué, por tirarte o por ayudarte? ―preguntó ella entre risas, a lo que él respondió con una mirada seria―… lo siento, soy Luna.  
―Theodore Nott ―respondió él con algo de recelo a aquella chica que desbordaba alegría.  
Las gotas que caían eran cada vez más y ya comenzaban a mojarlos, por lo que, sin más que decirle a aquella mujer, emprendió su camino. Había dado cinco pasos, cuando escuchó que lo llamaban...  
―Nott, Nott… espera ―se giró y volvió a encontrarse con la rubia a su lado, pero ahora le estaba ofreciendo un paraguas― creo que lo necesitas más que yo ―tomó el paraguas casi sin darse cuenta y antes de que pudiera decir nada Luna ya se estaba alejando entre algunos saltos y giros, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.  
Theo hizo el resto del camino casi sin darse cuenta, su mente se había quedado, inexplicablemente, con aquella rubia que saltaba bajo la lluvia. Se saltó el desayuno. La lluvia era cada vez más fuerte cuando entró al edificio.  
―¡WOW! ¿ y eso? ―la voz de su amigo, lo trajo a la realidad nuevamente. Theo miró al rubio que sonreía mirándolo extrañado, junto a la recepcionista.  
―Un paraguas... ¿qué otra cosa puede ser? ―exclamó el pelinegro, mirando el paraguas que la rubia le había dado y notando finalmente lo colorido que este era.  
―No me refería a eso... sino a lo que hay en tu rostro ―Theo frunció el ceño― y... ya se fue... hacía mucho que no te veía sonreír así ―la mirada de Theo se endureció aún más.  
―¿No tienes cosas que hacer Draco? ―dijo acercándose a su amigo.  
―No... Por eso te estaba esperando... no creí que tuvieras algo tan colorido ―la mirada de Draco se centró en aquel paraguas con todos los colores del arcoíris.  
―No es mío ―Theo vio la expresión curiosa de Draco, y antes de que comenzara a preguntar, solo se alejó hacia su oficina.  
Ese día la mente de Theo estuvo más dispersa que nunca, se sentía extraño, y sus ojos buscaban a cada rato aquel paraguas, que ahora colgaba de un perchero, y en más de una ocasión se encontró sonriendo, sin saber bien porqué.  
Ya faltaban unos cuantos minutos para irse, Theo estaba terminando de acomodar sus cosas, viendo que era lo que se tenía que llevar, cuando Draco entró en su oficina.  
―¿Estás listo? Nos vamos ―Theo lo miró con una expresión bastante seria.  
―¡¿Nos vamos?!  
―Sí, te llevo a tu casa te cambias y luego a la mansión Malfoy ―respondió como si nada tirándose en el sillón― espero a que termines.  
―¿Por qué tengo que ir a la mansión Malfoy?  
―Mi madre llamó, llegó ayer, nos espera para cenar y sabes que no acepta un no.  
Theo solo suspiró, termino de guardar sus cosas y salieron, sabía que lo que Draco le decía era verdad, ya en más de una ocasión Narcisa lo había regañado por no asistir a alguna cena o evento que ella organizaba, pero esto en verdad no le molestaba, pues esa mujer era como una madre para él, la única que había tenido desde la muerte de su verdadera madre.  
Después de pasar por su departamento y cambiarse, siguieron su camino a la mansión Malfoy, un lugar realmente enorme con hermosos jardines, el orgullo de Narcisa. Los recibió el mayordomo y los guió hasta la sala de estar donde se encontraba Lucius hablando con Snape, su amigo y socio. Ambos se unieron a la conversación. Después de un rato llego Narcisa.  
―Madre, que gusto verte, ¿Qué tal Francia?  
―Buenas noches, lamento la tardanza… se nos hizo tarde ―dijo mientras saludaba a cada uno de los presentes.  
―¿Nos… viene alguien más? ―preguntó Draco con una de sus sonrisas de lado, a lo que Narcisa respondió con otra sonrisa.   
―¿No se lo dijiste Cissy? ―indagó Lucius antes de llevarse un vaso de whisky a la boca.  
―¿Qué me estoy perdiendo?... no me digas que…  
―Sí, Looney aceptó venir conmigo.  
―¿Looney? ―Theo no pudo evitar preguntar, conocía a los Malfoy desde muy pequeño, ese nombre no le era del todo desconocido, ya lo había escuchado, pero solo eso.  
―Es la ahijada de mi madre, la hija que no tuvo, la hermanita que no me dieron ―respondió Draco con una sonrisa, mientras se ponía de pie.  
Entonces la vio aparecer, por la puerta, su largo cabello rubio caía en ondas por sus hombros y espalda, llevaba un vestido celeste que terminaba, unos centímetros, arriba de las rodillas, su sonrisa era hermosa y combinaba perfectamente con aquellos ojos grises soñadores… al instante volvió a su mente la imagen de esa chica saltando bajo la lluvia.  
La rubia amplió su sonrisa, cuando Draco comenzó a acercarse ella saltó a sus brazos, el rubio la atrapó en el aire y correspondió a su abrazo, de tal forma que Theo pensó que la rompería en cualquier momento.  
―Qué bueno que estés aquí —dijo el rubio sin soltar a la muchacha.  
―Te extrañe… no eres capaz de ir a visitarme ―dijo la rubia con una sonrisa antes de darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla a Draco.  
―Lo sé, debí haber ido, pero surgieron varias cosas y me fue imposible ―Draco se separó un poco de ella y la miró de pies a cabeza―. Estas hermosa, voy a tener que estar atento de que ningún idiota se te acerque ―con estas palabras la rubia se sonrojo y se alejó un poco más de Draco.  
―Luna, cuanto tiempo sin verte ―saludo Snape con una mueca que parecía una sonrisa.  
―Señor Snape, un gusto volver a verlo ―saludó la rubia con su tono alegre.  
―Ves lo que te decía Severus, ya estoy enloqueciendo y eso que no es mi hija ―comentó Lucius acercándose a Narcisa y provocando risas en su socio.  
―Cuanto lo siento por ti, definitivamente más de uno va a querer llevársela ―acotó Severus en un tono algo malicioso, que provocó la risa de Narcisa.  
—Ah, Luna te presento a mi mejor amigo, casi hermano… —dijo Draco llamando la atención de la rubia y guiandola hacia el pelinegro.  
—Hola Theodore Nott —saludo Luna interrumpiendo y sorprendiendo a Draco.  
—Hola —murmuró Theo casi sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo, jamás hubiera pensado que vería allí a esa rubia que no se había alejado de su cabeza en todo el día.  
—Un momento… ¿De donde se conocen ustedes dos? —preguntó Draco alternando su mirada de la rubia al pelinegro.  
—Nos conocimos por accidente esta mañana —respondió Theo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, lo que llamó por demás la atención de su amigo.  
—Bueno, vamos al comedor y seguimos la charla ahí —dijo Narcisa extendiéndole su mano a Luna.  
La rubia sujeto la mano de su madrina y se dejó guiar hacia el comedor, seguidas por Lucius y Severus, Theo iba a hacer lo mismo, pero Draco lo detuvo sujetándolo del brazo derecho.  
—Dime que no te acostaste con ella —dijo Draco entre dientes con una mirada realmente sería, recibiendo una expresión algo confusa de su amigo— ¡¿Theo por favor, “se conocieron esta mañana”?! Esa es la forma de decir supe su nombre al despertarme en la cama con ella — exclamó molesto y con sarcasmo el rubio—. Te dije que es una hermana para mí…  
—Draco tranquilo… no, no me acosté con ella y sí, la conocí esta mañana chocamos en un parque nada más —respondió Theo en un tono tranquilo, sin apartar sus orbes azules de aquellos ojos grises, pues sabía que si esquivaba aquella mirada su amigo no le creería bajo ningún concepto.  
—Ok… lamento el exabrupto hermano, pero solo siento celos por dos personas y esas son Hermione y Luna —se disculpó el rubio mostrando una sonrisa—. Sólo quiero lo mejor para ella y mientras pueda evitarlo no van a volver a romper su corazón…  
—¡Que imagen tienes de mí hermano! —comentó Theo entornando los ojos.  
—No lo tomes a mal pero sé cómo han sido tus últimas relaciones y no quiero eso para Luna…  
—Solo mírate eres todo un hermano guardabosques.  
Ambos rieron ante el comentario del pelinegro y con una mirada marcaron el final de aquella conversación para encaminarse hacia el comedor donde los mayores charlaban mientras esperaban que ellos llegarán para que finalmente sirvieran aquella deliciosa cena.  
La cena transcurrió entre charlas y risas, pasando por diferentes temas y a Theo se le hizo realmente difícil no quedarse hipnotizado por la hermosa sonrisa de aquella rubia, de la que no sabía casi nada. Cuando Theo se retiró de la mansión, para volver a su hogar, no pudo evitar pensar que aquella reunión había sido demasiado corta.  
…   
Esa mañana al salir de su departamento Theo sentía como todavía le pesaban los párpados, la sonrisa de aquella rubia se había metido a lo más profundo de su mente y casi no había podido dormir. Caminó por el camino que tomaba siempre, mientras intentaba despejar su mente y recordar todo lo que tenía que hacer esa mañana. Sintió varias miradas sobre él y sus ojos bajaron al colorido paraguas que llevaba en su mano derecha, había decidido dárselo a Draco para que se lo devolviera a Luna. Volvió a centrarse en su camino y cuando el hombrecito del semáforo cambió dándole paso, cruzó la calle para encontrarse en aquel parque que siempre atravesaba para llegar al café donde solía desayunar. Dio tres pasos y se detuvo porque creyó ver algo con el rabillo del ojo, volteó hacia su izquierda y sus azules ojos se encontraron con esos hermosos orbes grises que brillaban como luceros junto a esa preciosa sonrisa. La rubia movió su mano en forma de saludo y apresura su paso para acercarse a él.  
—Hola Theodore Nott, buen día —saludó sin quitar esa sonrisa.  
—Hola… buen día Luna —respondido el pelinegro mientras sus ojos inspeccionaban aquel rostro.  
—Que bueno verte… y hoy no choque contigo —comentó ella soltando una risita que al instante se contagió en el pelinegro.  
—Bien… ahhh tengo tu paraguas —dijo recordando el objeto que sujetaba para luego devolvérselo—, le iba a pedir a Draco que te lo devuelva, pero ya que estás aquí… grácias.  
—No tienes que agradecer era lo menos que podía hacer —dijo la rubia sujetando el paraguas y en ese preciso momento sintió una gota cayendo sobre su cabeza.  
Ambos miraron hacia arriba y vieron como esas grises nubes comenzaban a descargar toda el agua que contenían. Luna volvió a mirar al pelinegro y luego centró sus ojos en su mano que seguía rozando la de Theo que todavía no había soltado el paraguas.  
—Creo que lo vas a volver a necesitar.  
—Pero tú también lo vas a necesitar.  
—¿Qué te parece si lo compartimos? Puedo acompañarte hasta la oficina y luego seguir mi camino, yo no tengo un horario que cumplir —preguntó la rubia ampliando su sonrisa y Theo simplemente no pudo decir que no.  
Luna soltó el paraguas y Theo lo abrió y lo levantó para que los cubriera a ambos. La rubia se acercó más al cuerpo del pelinegro y él pudo sentir el calor que emanaba aquel menudito y curvilíneo cuerpo.  
A Theo nunca le había agradado demasiado aquel cambiante y húmedo clima de Londres pero en este momento daba las gracias por ese clima y la repentina lluvia que ahora le permitía caminar tan cerca de esa preciosa y alegre rubia.  
—Theo… ¿puedo llamarte Theo? —preguntó Luna centrando sus ojos en él mientras colgaba su brazo sobre el brazo con el que Theo sujetaba el paraguas.  
—Por favor —respondió el pelinegro dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.  
—¿Qué piensas de la novia de Draco? Yo todavía no la conozco… creí que me la presentaría anoche pero…  
—Hermione es una persona maravillosa, bella, inteligente, con una increíble moral y sentido de la justicia, puede ser algo mandona y molesta a veces, pero es una persona con lo que se puede contar para lo que sea y en verdad trae loco a Draco, nunca lo ví hacer tanto por una mujer, en verdad la ama y se nota que ella también lo ama…  
—Tia Cissy dijo lo mismo y está muy feliz, parece que en verdad le cae bien.  
—Si todos están felices, gracias a ella Draco dejó de hacer un montón y de idioteces… en estos días debería estar volviendo está de viaje por negocios —agregó Theo deteniéndose a la espera de que el semáforo cambie—, de seguro te va a caer bien —la rubia solo asintió y comenzó a caminar en cuanto la luz del semáforo cambie.  
—¿Y tú tienes novia? —preguntó como si nada Luna.   
—No... Generalmente a las mujeres no les gusta mucho mi estilo de vida dicen que trabajo demasiado y no les dedicó tiempo… Y sí, tienen razón —dijo mirando de reojo a la rubia que seguía caminando sin soltarlo.  
—Quizás eres como yo y todavía no encontraste la persona indicada —sugirió Luna mientras ambos se detenían ante la puerta del enorme edificio donde el pelinegro trabajaba.  
—¿Quizás? —murmuró el pelinegro antes de soltar un pequeño suspiro—… bueno, gracias por compartir tu paraguas conmigo… espero que tengas un buen día Luna.  
—Igualmente… gracias a ti por la compañía —respondió la rubia antes de ponerse de puntitas y dejar un corto beso en la mejilla de Theo, acto que sorprendió al pelinegro—… espero que volvamos a vernos —murmuró la muchacha antes de alejarse bajo su colorido paraguas, dejando a un sorprendido y estático Theodore Norte en la entrada de aquel edificio.  
…   
Apenas abrió los ojos una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Theo, al ver a esa hermosa rubia durmiendo a su lado con el cabello revuelto y una expresión tan pacífica y tranquila. Extendió su mano para acariciar esa rosada mejilla y antes de poder tocarla, parpadeó y al abrir nuevamente los ojos ella ya no estaba allí. Miró a su alrededor y se encontraba solo en su habitación, el reloj anunciaba las 6:53, cerró los ojos con fuerza y soltó una maldición entre dientes, solo quería seguir durmiendo.  
No sabía bien como había sucedido, pero desde que conoció a la rubia, hacia una semana, no podía dejar de pensar en ella y ya se había metido hasta en sus sueños. Se encontraban cada mañana en el parque o en el camino a su trabajo, ella siempre con su colorido paraguas, el cual terminaban compartiendo pues el horrendo clima de londres parecía empeñado en que eso sucediera ya que comenzaba a llover cuando se encontraban o unos cuantos minutos antes.  
Salió de su casa como siempre y caminó hasta el parque sin prestarle mucha atención a nada y allí como siempre la vio acercándose con una sonrisa radiante.  
—Buen día Theo —saludó dejando un beso en la mejilla del pelinegro.  
—Buen día Luna.  
—Hoy desayunamos juntos, lo prometiste —le recordó la rubia sujetándolo de la mano y comenzando a tirar de él hacia el café que había cruzando la calle.  
—Lo sé, lo recuerdo —respondió él con una pequeña sonrisa dejándose guiar.  
El lugar era pequeño y acogedor, tenía 4 mesas afuera y solo 6 adentro, en las paredes había varias bibliotecas pequeñas repletas de libros, varios cuadros con réplicas de obras e ilustraciones, hacia un costado había un mostrador donde se exponían tortas y pasteles, y detrás de este podían verse dos muchachas que seguramente atendían el lugar.  
La pareja se ubicó en una mesa junto a la ventana y unos instantes después se acercó una de las muchachas a tomar sus órdenes.  
—Para mi un café con leche y… una porción de tarta de fresas —pidió la rubia luego de dudar un poco.  
—A mi lo de siempre —dijo Theo, e inmediatamente la muchacha asintió y se alejó.  
—¿Vienes seguido aquí?  
—Casi siempre desayuno aquí… pasó tan poco tiempo en casa que por lo general no tengo nada comestible —comentó el pelinegro antes de soltar un suspiro.  
—Ohh eres como Draco… si no fuera por Hermione y por mi madrina estaría igual que tú, pidiendo comida o comiendo fuera…  
—Eso es verdad, cuando estudiábamos vivimos juntos y los dos le escapabamos a la cocina —acotó entre risas Theo.  
—Bueno yo sí cocino, pero mi problema es que nunca doy con las proporciones, así que cada cosa que hago termina siendo demasiado y comemos yo mis amigos y hasta los vecinos —-dijo la rubia entre risas.   
La mesera volvió a acercarse, dejo ambos pedidos y con una sonrisa se alejó, aunque no pudo dejar de mirar con algo de curiosidad al pelinegro.  
—Café negro y dos medialunas saladas ¿Eso es lo que desayunas todos los días?  
—Si, no soy muy fanático de las cosas dulces —respondió viendo la porción de tarta que venía decorada con hilos de chocolate y algo de crema—… y dime, aparte de cocinar para batallones ¿A qué te dedicas?  
—Soy escritora de cuentos y novelas infantiles —respondió con algo de vergüenza, medio escondiéndose detrás de su taza antes de tomar un sorbo.  
—Wow, no sabía eso, debe ser lindo.  
—Si lo es… igual lo más lindo es estar frente a los niños y leerles —comentó Luna ampliando la sonrisa en su rostro—, descubrí eso en mi primer presentación y desde entonces tomé la costumbre de ir a librerías y leerle a los niños presentes… es más nos vemos cada mañana porque voy a la librería que está a tres calles de su edificio.  
—En verdad eres increíble —comentó como si nada el pelinegro haciendo que Luna se sonroje—… y no entiendo ¿cómo es posible que sigas sola?  
—No lo sé… el último con el que salí, parecía más interesado en mi relación con los Malfoy que en mi y siempre ha habido quienes piensan que soy demasiado extraña… mamá y tía Cissi siempre han dicho que algún día encontraré a alguien por quien quiera sonreír siempre, y que ese día habré encontrado a la persona indicada —respondió antes de centrar sus ojos en el contenido de su taza—… ¿Y tú?  
—Bueno por lo general piensan que soy poco expresivo y que me dedico mucho al trabajo, y sí, reconozco que es verdad, pero no puedo expresarle algo que no siento a otra persona… espero no me mal entiendas, pero por lo general las mujeres con las que he salido me gustaban pero al ir conociendo las mejor prefería estar trabajando o en cualquier otro lugar que con ellas, lo que sea antes de escucharlas hablar todo el tiempo de moda y zapatos —Luna soltó una melodiosa carcajada ante ese comentario.  
—Theo tienes que entender que son temas que por lo general a las mujeres nos gustan.  
—Lo entiendo, pero… ninguna era como tú o Hermione o Pansy, personas que pueden hablar de cualquier otra cosa además de moda y zapatos…   
—Bueno, creo que en verdad has tenido mala suerte —comentó la rubia todavía riendo.  
Theo estaba por agregar algo cuando el sonido de su celular llamó su atención, buscó el aparato en el bolsillo de su saco y al sacarlo vio una imagen de Draco en la pantalla que anunciaba la llamada.  
—Disculpa —dijo antes de contestar—. Draco, ¿Qué sucede?  
—Theo ¿Dónde estás?  
—Desayunando, ya había avisado que iba a llegar tarde —respondió viendo como la rubia degustaba su tarta.  
—Lo siento hermano, pero necesito que vengas ahora mismo, tenemos un problema —Theo cambió su expresión al escuchar eso.  
—Ok, en un rato estoy allá, pero me la debes —respondió antes de cortar. Tomó su billetera y sacó dinero para pagar la cuenta—. Lo siento Luna tengo que irme, Draco sonaba algo desesperado —la expresión de la rubia cambió a una algo triste—… hagamos esto, te dejo mi número y si quieres me escribes o llamas y arreglamos para desayunar o cenar o lo que tú quieras, cualquier otro día ¿Si? —agregó escribiendo su número de celular detrás de una tarjeta de presentación.  
La rubia inclinó la cabeza y luego de un momento volvió a sonreír y simplemente asintió antes de despedirse del pelinegro.  
…   
El clima había mejorado increíblemente en comparación a las semanas anteriores, el cielo era claro y para Theo parecía cada vez más brillante cuando estaba acompañado por aquella hermosa y alegre rubia.   
Ya no solo se encontraban en el camino por las mañanas, ahora desayunaban casi todos los días juntos, se escribían y llamaban, se encontraban a la salida del trabajo, para cenar o realizar alguna actividad que a la rubia se le ocurriera.  
Si a Theo le preguntaban, hacía demasiado tiempo que no se sentía así de cómodo y feliz con alguien, y eso se notaba, ya no tenía esa expresión monótona y su rutina definitivamente había cambiado, al menos ahora no trabajaba tantas horas como antes.  
Sintió como su bolsillo vibraba y quitó su atención de la rubia que leía un cuento a un grupo de pequeños que la miraban realmente atentos. Sacó el celular del bolsillo, revisó el mensaje de su padre y sin responder volvió a guardar el celular y nuevamente centró sus ojos en Luna.  
—Es hermosa ¿Verdad? —Theo se volteó al escuchar esa voz y se encontró con una sonriente Hermione—. Hola theo, no esperaba verte aquí.  
—Hola Hermione —saludó el pelinegro cambiando un poco la expresión.   
—¿Sabes lo preocupado que está Draco por ti? —Theo la miró frunciendo el ceño, no comprendía muy bien a qué se refería—… está convencido de que estás saliendo con alguien y le preocupa que termines como la última vez —Theo solo negó con la cabeza y Hermione sonrió ante esa acción—. Nunca hubiera imaginado que Luna era de tu tipo.  
—¡¿Qué?! No es eso, solo…   
—¡Si, claro, claro!… no te preocupes no le diré nada a Draco —dijo la castaña luego de interrumpir al pelinegro.  
—Draco me va a matar, pero simplemente no puedo alejarme de ella… me hace feliz —murmuró Theo con una sonrisa volviendo a centrar sus ojos en Luna.  
—Creo que lo mejor va a ser que se lo digas, si lo descubre por alguien más se va a enojar —comentó la castaña antes de centrar su atención en la rubia.  
…   
Esa noche había una fiesta en la mansión de los Malfoy y mientras los invitados iban llegando, Draco hablaba con Theo en la biblioteca.  
—En verdad ya no sé qué hacer… no me quiere contar y no quiero hacer que la sigan, pero no me está dejando opción… el último tipo con el que salió era un maniático —dijo el rubio sin dejar de caminar de un lugar a otro, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Theo  
—¿Draco no crees que Luna es capaz de elegir amistades, pareja o lo que sea? —indagó Theo acercándose a su amigo.  
—… No es que no confíe en sus decisiones, pero suena tan ilusionada y no quiero que vuelvan a lastimarla…   
—¿No pensaste que quizás no quiere lastimarla, que quizás está interesado de verdad en ella?  
—Theo por favor… ya pasó más de una vez…   
—Luna es hermosa, encantadora y tiene la sonrisa más bella que he visto —dijo el pelinegro levantando la voz, ya algo cansado del pensamiento de su amigo—… cualquiera podría enamorarse de ella —Theo se detuvo de repente al notar que había hablado de más y entonces notó la mirada de Draco sobre él… eso no podía ser bueno.  
—Rayos… eres tú —dijo entre dientes el rubio. Theo cerró los ojos soltó un suspiro y solo esperó—… tú… tú… tú —comenzó Draco, pero parecía no poder completar la frase—… más te vale que no la hagas sufrir —agregó el rubio señalando de forma amenazante al pelinegro—… y no quiero volver a hablar de esto —concluyó bajando la cabeza y comenzando a alejarse.  
Theo soltó el aire, dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y salió detrás del rubio.  
En muy poco tiempo el lugar se vio repleto de personas. Theo, Draco y Blaise charlaban cerca de una de las barras, sin Perder de vista a Luna, Hermione y Pansy, que bailaban despreocupadamente en medio del salón. Luego de un rato Draco decide bailar con hermione y unos instantes después alguien sujeta a Pansy, y sin dudarlo está comienza a bailar con él. Luna se vio sola por un momento, miró a su alrededor y centró sus grises ojos en Theo, amplió su sonrisa y comenzó a acercarse, pero alguien la sujetó del brazo y la sacó a bailar, cosa que al pelinegro no le gustó nada.  
Los azules ojos del pelinegro no perdían de vista a la rubia. Su amigo la hablaba pero él no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba diciendo, su mente solo estaba pendiente de la rubia, de cada movimiento, de cada gesto y en cuanto la vio intentando alejarse de aquel hombre lo tomó como su señal para intervenir. El tipo se había empecinado en pedirle a Luna otro baile más, pero en cuanto vio al pelinegro sujetar la mano libre de la muchacha, se quedó helado por un momento y luego se alejó.  
Luna sonrió y sin demora sujetó la otra mano del pelinegro y comenzó a bailar. Theo sentía las miradas sobre ellos, pero no le dió importancia y no dejo de bailar con la rubia, le encantaba como se movía y esa sonrisa.  
Un baile llevó a otro, un descanso, un trago, otro baile y así cuando quisieron acordar se encontraban paseando en el inmenso jardín de la mansión.  
Se habían quitado los zapatos y caminaban sobre el húmedo césped, mientras hablaban de cualquier cosa, de repente la lluvia los sorprendió. Luna miró hacia el cielo y amplió su sonrisa antes de comenzar a girar sobre sí misma extendiendo los brazos. Theo no pudo evitar sonreír al verla y entonces notó que no le importaba mojarse ni ninguna otra cosa, solo quería ver a esa mujer así de feliz siempre.  
—Compartir un paraguas contigo fue lo mejor que me pasó en la vida —dijo llamando la atención de la rubia, quien se detuvo y volvió a acercarse al pelinegro—… quiero seguir compartiendo eso y todo lo demás contigo —agregó acercándose más a ella y acariciando su mejilla.  
Luna se puso de puntitas y se apoderó de la boca del pelinegro, quien inmediatamente respondió al beso mientras sujetaba a la rubia por la cintura y la pegaba a su cuerpo.  
—Yo también quiero eso… y quiero verte sonreír siempre, me gustas demasiado Theodore Nott —murmuró Luna sobre los labios del pelinegro, antes de que esté volviera a besarla.  
Nunca la había gustado el clima de londres, pero hoy estaba agradecido, porque ese mismo clima fue el que por fin logró cambiar su monótona vida.


End file.
